In centralized distribution applications, order fulfillment is often accomplished using computer controlled sortation conveying systems. Such systems can sometimes have lengths approaching 300 feet. Quite often, it is desirable that the sortation system be capable of fulfilling orders of intermingled items having assorted sizes. For example, it is not uncommon for an order to require a selected number of books having assorted sizes, intermingled with video cassette containers, compact disc containers, software, or the like.
In sortation conveying systems, a core conveyor conveys assorted items in single file, preferably in an upright position standing on edge so that bar code readers can easily identify the item prior to subsequent sorting and processing downstream. One type of core conveyor has separators or cleats dividing the conveyor belt into individual pockets. Sortation conveying systems normally include several inductor stations that are coordinated with the core conveyor to supply items to the pockets on the core conveyor in an organized manner. The items within the pockets on the core conveyor are then processed, sorted and stacked into separate outgoing orders. It is not unusual for outgoing orders to consist of hundreds of intermingled items, each generally having a rectangular shape but unique dimensions.
This invention relates to improvements to the operation of the inductor stations that load the items onto the core conveyor. It is desirable that workers be able to load assorted items into the inductor station in an easy and efficient manner, and that the inductor station be able to have items continually ready for loading onto the core conveyor under normal operating conditions. Preferably, the items should be standing upright on edge as the items are loaded onto the core conveyor. It is also desirable that the inductor stations be capable of efficiently handling assorted items having various dimensions.